


Ti amo

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Gen, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semplice drabble sugli ultimi pensieri di Finnick.<br/>È una delle prime fic che io abbia mai scritto; ora la sto postando anche su Ao3 semplicemente per avere tutti i miei lavori su un unico sito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti amo

Sento gli ibridi che mi assalgono e capisco che è finita.

Continuo comunque a lottare, perché l'ultima cosa che posso fare per Katniss e gli altri è rallentare questi mostri e perché non sono il tipo che muore senza combattere.

Il mio pensiero corre ad Annie, a come potrà sopportare questo ennesimo shock. Non me lo perdonerei mai se impazzisse a causa mia. Non che io abbia molto tempo per pentirmi di qualunque cosa, adesso.

Non arrenderti Annie, ti prego, non arrenderti; io lo so che puoi farcela.

Sento le fauci dell'ibrido che si chiudono sulla mia testa e capisco che sto per andarmene.

Ti amo.


End file.
